villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Duusu
Duusu is a minor antagonist/anti-hero in the 2015 French superhero cartoon series Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. He is the kwami of the Peacock Miraculous, who helps anyone who possesses it to transform into a peacock-themed superhero, although he is currently under the control of Nathalie Sancoeur, whom he helps transform into the supervillain Mayura. History Past Thousands of years prior to the series, Duusu and the other Kwamis traveled the universe, unable to interact with any creatures, particularly humans. This was until a mage forged the Miraculouses, so Duusu and the others could both interact with mankind and grant them the ability to transform into heroes; Duusu and the Peacock Miraculous able to grant the power of creating creatures known as Sentimonsters out of a person's emotions. During one of many trials in his training to become a Guardian of the Miraculous, a boy by the name of Wang Fu used Duusu and the Peacock Miraculous to create a Sentimonster so as to bring him something to eat, although, imbued with both Fu's hunger and resentment of his training, it gained an insatiable hunger for the Miraculouses and began to devour the different Miracle Boxes and everything else around it. As a result of this, Fu lost his staff and thus his ability to control the Sentimonster, resulting in him having to flee from the destroyed Guardian's Temple with the last Miracle Box and eventually losing the Butterfly Miraculous, Peacock Miraculous and Miraculous Spellbook as a result, Duusu being lost along with them. Decades later, through unknown means, Gabriel Agreste acquired all three items. Season 2 In "Sandboy", Duusu is briefly mentioned by Sass, who notes that he isn't around to help the other Lwamis trying to contact Nooroo. In "Mayura", in order to help Hawk Moth after he is cornered by Ladybug, Cat Noir and their allies, Nathalie activates the Peacock Miraculous and uses Duusu to transform into Mayura off-screen. After creating a Sentimonster to save Hawk Moth, Nathalie presumably returns the Miraculous and Duusu to Gabriel's safe. Season 3 In "Reflekdoll", Duusu transforms Nathalie into Mayura to create the Sentimonster Reflekdoll. Hawk Moth and Mayura are ultimately defeated, and, after they both detransform, Duusu expresses excitement over what has just happened. However, his excitement quickly fades as she becomes concerned over Nathalie falling to the floor coughing. He asks her if she’s alright, to which Gabriel says that she will be fine and is just tired. He becomes excited again only for Gabriel to tell her to give Nathalie peace and quiet. In "Ladybug", Duusu is seen with Nathalie when she is resting following another coughing fit, with Gabriel taking the Peacock Miraculous away and reminding her of how dangerous it is to use a broken Miraculous, not wanting her to help him at such a cost. Despite this, Nathalie steals the Miraculous back from him as he is sleeping and buys an Eiffel Tower keychain, activating her Miraculous in the sewers afterwards. Duusu becomes confused as to why they are there, and Nathalie tells him that she is going to create the most powerful sentimonster that ever existed. Duusu begs her not to since she should be resting, although Nathalie responds that she wants to be the one to give Gabriel Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Duusu begins to cry about how romantic Nathalie's efforts are. Later, Duusu is seen again when Gabriel confronts Nathalie over disobeying his wishes after saving her from Ladybug and Cat Noir, and, after being told the he doesn't need help finding the Guardian, Nathalie gives the Peacock Miraculous back to Gabriel, telling him that she'll be there for him if he ever needs Mayura again. Personality Duusu has a very sporadic personality. He can be happy one minute and then overly sad the next. He is very easily excited and seems to enjoy chaos, though he is very concerned by Nathalie's declining health caused by his damaged Miraculous. Quotes Season 3 Gallery Duusu crying.jpg FT (281).png Nooroo and Duusu.png Duusu, Nooroo, Nathalie and Gabriel.png Nooroo and Duusu (2).png Nathalie, Gabriel and Duusu.png Nathalie and Duusu.png Nathalie and Duusu (2).png Nathalie and Duusu (3).png Nathalie and Duusu (4).png Duusu, Gabriel and Nooroo.png Trivia *He and Nooroo are the currently the only known Kwamis who have fallen into the hands of a villain. *He's the only Kwami known at the time who didn't appear in Season 2. *His name may be based on the Serbian and Croatian word "duša", meaning "soul." *He is the kwami of Emotion. Navigation Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Minion Category:Necessary Evil Category:Genderless Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Pawns Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Magic Category:Grey Zone Category:Amoral Category:Betrayed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Category:Evil from the Past Category:Enigmatic Category:Symbolic